Dark Magician (Character)
The Dark Magician aka Black Magician in the manga, and Japanese version. He is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! series. He is a version of the card, "Dark Magician". Background The character whose known as the Dark Magician was created when Mahad had fused his ba with "Illusion Magician", by using his ka while fighting Thief King Bakura. Personality His personality is base off of Mahad. He is also annoy when a dangerous situation is being made fun of. Appearance He has blue eyes, and dark blue hair. He even wears a bluish purple outfit. He also wills a staff. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Manga 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime)' Duelist Kingdom arc He was used in battle against Seto Kaiba, and Maxmillion Pegasus. Battle City arc He was mention by Yugi Muto during the Tournament. However he was used only in one battle. Virtual World arc Yami Yugi was going to use Dark Magician as his deck master, but chose Kuriboh instead. He was also used in battle with Tea Gardner. Battle City Finals arc He was used in battle by Yami Yugi against Priest Seto in a flashback. Waking of the Dragons arc He was used in battle by Yami Yugi in a duel against Rafael. Capsule Monsters arc Dark Magician had saved Yami Yugi during a battle. He had also fused with Yami Yugi in order to protect him harm. Grand Championship arc He was used in many Duels to protect Yugi Muto, and Yami Yugi from harm. Dawn of the Duel arc The Dark Magician fended off the ghosts, and battled Diabound. He then continued to serve the Pharaoh in the form of the Dark Magician. Ceremonial Battle arc He was used in battle by Yami Yugi during the last of his duel against Yugi Muto. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Anime) Alternite Timeline He was used in battle against Jaden Yuki. Film Appearances 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's movie' When "Dark Magician Girl" was Summoned by the effect of "Bond Between Teacher and Student", she became worried when she saw Paradox's monsters. Dark Magician encouraged her that victory can be assured if they joined forces with their master. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 2' He appears during a virtual duel while being summon by Virtual Yami Yugi. He is then used by the real Yami Yugi during a quick duel with Aigami. Video Games The Dark Magician is a playable character in the following video games: *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom *Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters World Championship 2006 *Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007 *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom *Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2006 *Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007 Quotes *This is no time to be making fun of the situation. *You know what to do *I am here to help you Relationships Mahad Yugi Muto Yami Yugi Dark Magician Girl Knownable Relatives *Mahad (creator/fuser and Past Incarnation) *Dark Magician Girl (Student) *Yami Yugi (Server) *Yugi Muto (future owner and Second Server) Trivia *In the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. He is know as Black Magician. His Japanese version name was also used in the Funimation Uncut DVDs. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Kazunari Kojima *'English' : Michael Sinterniklaas all information on the Dark Magician (Character) came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Magician_(character) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males